I'm Here
by FlamonRoll
Summary: Ruby leaves her team early in the morning to do something, and Weiss intends to find out what it is.


**A/N: This is a rewrite of Love Missed, which got like no response. Not a single review. Hopefully I fixed it. Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Weiss could see the signs all too clearly. After waking up with her body protesting, she noticed that Ruby wasn't her cheery self. After multiple occurrences, she knew that Ruby's less than ecstatic mood meant that the young leader was going to disappear for the day. This had already happened on more than one occasion. The scarred teen couldn't stand it when her partner went out into who-knows-where on her own. But today, she would find out the girl's secret.

It infuriated her to know that her leader, partner, and best friend would hide so much from the heiress. She was determined to follow the girl and uncover the mystery of her outings. Luckily, the normally bubbly 15-year-old didn't notice that Weiss was actually awake while preparing for her day. Ruby was already changed into her usual attire, including the crimson hood that she held so dear. As soon as she left the room, Weiss hurried to disrobe and replace her sleeping gown with her combat skirt and jacket. She grabbed her tiara and began to pull her hair into a pony tail as she ran out the door, careful not to alert Ruby to her presence.

The heiress was thankful that Ruby didn't use her semblance to traverse the many hills and trees that she walked through. It's no wonder she always left so early in the morning. Wherever it was that she was going seemed to take hours to reach. But then the unthinkable happened. Weiss lost sight of Ruby. She frantically searched around, using her glyphs to jump up to great heights and survey the area. The scarred first-year noticed a multitude of evaporating beowolf corpses. Bringing herself back to the ground, she darted toward the path of death that, no doubt, Ruby left in her wake. The amount of dead grimm peppering the heiress's vision while following the trail was enormous. She couldn't believe how destructive her goofy, bubbly, dork of a leader could be.

When Weiss reached end of the trail, all she saw was a crouching, red-hooded teen facing away from her. She called out, "Ruby!" The girl didn't answer. "What are you doing out here! You could have been seriously hurt fighting all of these beowolves, you dolt! What were you thinking?!" The leader still wouldn't acknowledge her partner's presence. "Don't ignore me! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss then noticed that Ruby was shaking. Even surrounded by snow, Weiss could see exactly what was causing the trembling. She was all too familiar with the sight. Ruby was crying.

She sighed, her voice becoming gentler. "Did you hurt yourself?" The heiress rushed in front of her leader, failing to notice the piece of stone protruding from the ground behind her as she grabbed the crimsonette's hands. "Ruby?" Weiss's voice was soft and concerned. "What's wrong."

Words finally escaped Ruby's mouth. "I-I'm sorry Weiss. I-I just wanted to see her."

Weiss was perplexed. _Wanted to see who? _She then turned around, assuming Ruby was actually there to look at something. That's when she finally noticed it. A cold, gray slab of stone with markings on it. The very rose that Ruby's belt adorned was engraved on it. She then examined the words etched on the gravestone. 'Summer Rose; Thus I Kindly Scatter.' Realization hit the heiress, and she turned back around to see Ruby standing up looking at the ground. "I guess we should head back then." Weiss was stunned. She had never seen her bubbly lunatic of a leader so broken down. "I guess you're mad at me too. I won't come back here then if you don't want me to." Ruby fought back sniffles and hiccups, but her voice was so shaky that it was scary.

As Ruby turned to walk back down the hill, a hand gripped her shoulder. _I knew it. She's so mad she's probably gonna lecture me right here._ The scythe-wielder was completely taken aback when she was pulled into a tight yet gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't know." After a moment, Ruby finally regained herself and slowly returned the hug. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an answer to the question she was just about to ask. "I'm not mad. I was just worried." Ruby began to tear up again, and she buried her face into the shoulder of her teammate. Letting all of her sorrow out. "Just don't come out here alone again. I'm here." The young leader nodded. After Ruby finally pried herself from Weiss, the two began to walk back to Beacon. Ruby knew that she didn't only have Yang anymore. Of course, she would always have her older sister, but she also had a team who loved her. And she loved them too. She can count on them to cheer her up if she need it.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Not so good with the ending. Oh well. It's not like I spent a lot of time on this. Please review.**


End file.
